warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts fanfictions/ Mosklauws destiny/ H2
De volgende morgen werd Mospoot wakker gemaakt door haar broer sintelpoot. "Ik moet vandaag de teken van de oudsten weghalen, jij ook?" "Ja! Dat kunnen we samen gaan!" Ze liepen naar het hol van de oudsten en zagen lichtstorm en witvoet zitten. "Hallo komen jullie onze teken weghalen?" vroegen ze in koor. " Ja"zeiden de leerlingen. "Maar waar is de Muizengal dan?" Mospoot nam niet eens de tijd om te antwoorden en rende naar ijsteens rots. "Heb je wat nodig" vroeg ijssteen. "Ja muizengal." antwoordde Mospoot "Oké ik pak het even." Mospoot zag de ijsteens staart achter de rots verdwijnen. "Hier is het alsjeblieft." Zei Ijssteen "Bedankt." Mospoot bracht het snel naar de ousten en deed het op hun teken. "Kom je sintelpoot" vroeg ze toen ze klaar was. "Ik ga naar de rivier, om dit vieze spul van mijn poten af te wassen." antwoordde Mospoot "Ik wordt geroepen, ik moet eerst even naar Zwartster toe." Antwoordde Sintelpoot "Oké dag. Ik ga naar de rivier." Mospoot was een van de snelste katten van de clan en even snel rennen kost haar geen enkele moeite. Een vertrouwd geluid drong zich in mospoots oren. Het kibbelen van het water tegen de stenen. Ze liep er naar toe en deed haar poten in het koele water. Plotseling gleden haar poten weg in de slib. Plons en ze lag in het water. Er was een sterke stroming maar ze kon redelijk zwemmen. Ze botste tegen een harde steen. Ze was als verdooft door de harde klap. En het laatste wat ze dacht voor ze bewusteloos was, waarom. Wordt wakker gilde een een stem, ze kon ook nooit rustig slapen. Wakker worden! Langzaam deed Mospoot haar ogen open. Een grote bruine kater staarde haar boos aan. Wie ben jij vroeg Mospoot. Dat gaat je niks aan, opstaan!!! Ze stond op haar poten konden haar maar net dragen. Ze protesteerde, ik ga niet mee, laat me met rust. De bruine kater gromde woedend en stak zijn klauwen uit. Hij gaf Mospoot een klap. Zwak als ze was viel ze om, maar stond toen weer op. Hé riep een nieuwe stem ophouden Modder, je mag niet onze gevangenen slaan, anders maakt bloed kraaienvoer van je! Wie waren deze katten dacht Mospoot, maar het was onmogelijk om weg te gaan dus liep ze mee. Na een lang stuk lopen, kwamen ze aan bij een kamp. De grote bruine kater, die modder heette duwde haar een hol in. Een enorme donkergrijze kater met een gescheurd oor keek haar aan. Modder kom hier! Ja baas wat wilt u. Dus dit waardeloze ding hebben jullie meegenomen riep de baas woedend. Modder kromp in elkaar. Het was bijna humoristisch om te zien hoe de eerst egoïstische kater in elkaar kromp voor een andere kat. De baas sprong op een grote steen. Sta op hoop ellende! Riep hij naar Mospoot. Ze stond op. Oké vertel is wie ben je. Ik ben Mospoot, ik kom uit de Stormclan en ik ben een leerling. Stormclan zeg je, ken je dan ook een zwarte poes met witte poten, die te slap is om een groep te leiden. Zwartster!, dacht Mospoot. De kater kende mospoots leider. U bedoelt Zwartster, maar die is niet slap! Nou antwoorde de kater, mijn zusje is alles behalve sterk. Zusje? Hoe kon zo'n monster nou familie zijn van de aardig Zwartster dacht Mospoot. Modder! gilde de baas weer. De bruine kater kwam weer. Wat is er bloed..ik bedoel baas. Het leek of de leider ging ontploffen noem geen bloed, ik ben "baas" voor jouw, breng deze "Mospoot" naar het kleinhol en snel! Ze werd naar een hol gebracht. Het kamp was een kamp maar heel erg anders dan het Stormclankamp. Katten keken Mospoot aan, ze voelde zich een gevangene. Dat was ze ook voor hun maar toch. Ze ging het met mos bedekte hol in en ging slapen. Toen ze weer wakker werd stond modder er weer. Ga nu naar de leider. Gromde hij. Snel liep ze naar Bloeds hol. Daar stond hij al te wachten. Hallo, ik wil wat kleine regeltjes aan je duidelijk maken. Je hoort nu bij mijn troep en daar moet je tevreden mee zijn. Je hebt geen mening. Je vecht voor de troep. En de laatste regel: Je mag het kamp verlaten maar als je dat doet dan ben je dood voor je muis kunt zeggen. En toen drong het pas echt door in wat voor verschrikkelijke situatie ze was beland. Toen ze weer het kamp op liep dacht ze aan de wijze lessen van Vosstorm. Altijd de situatie inschatten en de omgeving observeren. In de schaduw lagen 2 katers en bij een boomstronk waren nog drie poezen ze stelde in totaal zo'n 9 katten zonder Bloed. Hoe moest ze hier ooit uitkomen, met die vraag zat ze. Een knappe zandkleurige poes liep naar haar toe. Hallo ik ben Zand. Hallo je bent tenminste aardiger dan de andere katten zei Mospoot. Zand begon te sissen. Je hoort hier niet! Vertrek! Mospoot stond paf. Een of andere domme bloed zegt dat als ik weg ga ik meteen vermoord wordt en nu vertel jij me dat ik moet vertrekken, Je wil me vast dood hebben! Toen keek Zand niet meer zo normaal. Meer heel erg ongelukkig. Jij hebt geen idee hoe erg het hier is en hoe erg Bloed ons Mishandeld!!! Dat had Zand niet moeten zeggen want een kleine zwarte kater had het gehoord. Hoe durf je zo te praten over de grote baas! Meekomen. Plots leek het kamp terrein net een kerkhof iedereen was stil. Zand liep met de zwarte kater mee. Haar kop hing ongelukkig naar beneden. Ze verdween in Bloeds hol. Mospoot moest weten wat bloed tegen Zand ging zeggen. Zo stil en snel als ze kon glipte ze het hol in en zocht dekking. Bloed begon te praten. Oneerbiedig praten vertelde Raaf mij. Hoe durf je! Hij sloeg zijn klauwen uit en haalde zands flank open. Het bloed stroomde. Zand strompelde naar buiten en ging beschut achter een grote struik liggen bloed bleef in het hol. Weer glipte Mospoot naar buiten. En liep naar Zandvacht. Haar adem Stokte toen ze de enorme wond zag. Ze rende naar het kleinho en pakte een dot spinnenweb en rende weer naar Zand. Langzaam stelpte ze het bloeden. Bedankt fluisterde Zand. Lees ook H3>http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Stormharts_Fanfictions/_Mosklauws_destiny/_H3